The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature class which was originated by me by crossing two unnamed varieties.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the deep red flower color and dark glossy foliage of the female parent combined with the compact, rounded, well-branched habit of the male parent. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Bright red flower color;
2. Small, narrow, dark green glossy foliage;
3. Compact, well-branched plant habit;
4. Many small prickles on stems;
5. Resistance to powdery mildew and rust; and
6. Ease of propagation from softwood cuttings.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.